


Like A Virgin

by DynamicDuo (XylB)



Series: When Your Heart Beats Next To Mine [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Sort Of, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/DynamicDuo
Summary: "Do you still want to?" Wally pauses with his hands on innocent stretches of Dick's inner thighs. As if innocent is a word Dick couldeverapply to this situation, with Wally's fingers just mere inches from the obvious bulge in his jeans."Yeah -yeah, I want to." Dick swallows thickly, transfixed by the sight of Wally between his legs. "Just - I justhaven'tbefore." Which Wally already knows, but he doesn't know how to convey howthrillingthis all is."That's why I'm starting slow." Wally winks and slides his hands up to Dick's fly. God, and this counts asslow?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: When Your Heart Beats Next To Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Madonna's 'Like A Virgin'! 
> 
> Batcest shippers do not interact.

The frosted glass windows cast a softer version of sunshine across the bathroom when Wally steps in, shifting Dick's shaving bag out of the way to set his folded clothes down on the shelf beside the sink. It's rare that he gets to actually take his time getting ready in the mornings, as whirlwind as his daily life is, but he managed to wrangle a day off today just for himself and Dick, with no responsibilities unless Darkseid decides to boom tube to Earth again. 

Which hopefully he won't. Wally hums quietly to himself as he shaves, his tune lost to the buzz of the razor against his throat. The bruises on his side are healing up nicely, barely even tender when he pushes on them experimentally, twisting in the mirror to see where they blossom across the back of his shoulder. But they're much smaller than they were two days ago, so he counts that as a win. He knocks his sharps bin closer to the sink and wipes his razor off on the towel. 

He's idly thinking over breakfast options while he waits for the water to warm up, trying to reconcile ingredients with recipes in his head. Can't remember if he has any eggs. And he's determined to not use any super speed he doesn't want to today, so he cranks the shower hot and melts into the warmth of it with a pleased sigh and resolves to use the pre-made pancake mix instead. 

Wally ruffles a hand through his wet hair to encourage the shampoo to rinse out, closing his eyes against the sting as it runs down his face. Superspeed works great and all, but soap doesn't rinse _off_ at superspeed, something that he constantly has to remind the League whenever they have to go through decom. 

He doesn't want to leave the pleasant warmth of the water yet, despite knowing that a whole day off with _Dick_ is waiting outside for him. The thought alone is almost enough to pull him away, but the water rinsing through his hair hits something close to heavenly, a luxury he doesn't usually afford himself when he's hurrying to get to bed. 

Well, there's _one_ way he could waste time. Probably unnecessary, and definitely selfish, but it might cut the lingering buzz of last night still tingling in his palms, newly addicted to the angles of Dick's body above him. 

He leans back against the tile and considers it for a moment. The door's unlocked, to let Dick come in and use the sink if he wants - but when Wally left the bed, Dick was still half-buried in pillows, grasping sleepily at Wally's arm and blinking blearily up at him. And with no responsibilities today, he's unlikely to leave the bed until breakfast is at least partially made. So Wally feels pretty safe about the unlocked door when he shifts to get comfortable. It'll only take a couple minutes, anyway. 

From this angle, the water splashes on his chest and runs down in warm rivulets, easy for his fingers to follow on their path down, dripping off his knuckles when he settles index and thumb around his dick and strokes up. A delicate shiver works its way through his body, loosening his limbs and relaxing his stance as he tips his head back against the tile and closes his eyes to the ceiling, happy to trade out the blank plaster for whatever quick, vivid fantasy he can conjure. 

As usual these days, it's Dick. Although Wally fantasises differently about him now - before dating him, it was all rough, sketched-out pornography, with Dick on his knees or pressed underneath him or on top, handsy and wicked and everything that, in anonymous hookups, would make Wally's knees weak. 

Now, they haven't done anything past some heated making out on the sofa, and Wally doesn't quite know where they stand on sex yet. Dick makes definite, obvious moves, and Wally responds, and then it just kind of...comes to a natural end. Wally's tested as much as he dares, going so far as to splay his hand over Dick's upper thigh, _very_ upper thigh, but Dick didn't act on it beyond a pleased shaky exhale, so Wally didn't push it. It's a conversation he'll probably have to address at some point, but he's not honestly bothered by it. If Dick's not interested in sex, then Wally's happy with his right hand and covert showers. 

So his idle fantasy stays automatically restricted to what he's _actually_ done with Dick so far. It feels odd to push it past the natural stop they've already explored, but god, it's already more than enough to spur Wally on. He thinks about the sofa sessions, thinks about Dick kissing him eager and earnest, thinks about the hitched inhale he earns whenever he dares to slip his fingers underneath Dick's shirt - 

Wally swears under his breath at the bolt of arousal that shoots through him, hips lifting involuntarily into his touch. He grinds his fingers in just to feel the shudder that wracks him, gasps quietly when he speeds up his pace after that, very very desperately picturing the flex and dip of Dick's muscles under his palms. 

Fuck, it's incendiary, match to paper, driving a harsh shiver up his spine as he imagines the shudder of Dick's ribs on his breathing, the insistent press of lips to Wally's jaw, his hands carding through Wally's hair to gently tilt his head. The resulting burst of arousal makes Wally's fingers kick up to superspeed - he whimpers and immediately shoves his knuckles into his mouth to muffle himself, panting hard through his nose as he squirms against the tile. Irrational, really, to be worried about being overheard - with the water and the distance of the bedroom, there's no logical way for Dick to hear anything, but it's a reflex at this point. 

It takes a second, but he manages to concentrate the energy into a short buzz of his fingers, much like the vibrator he keeps on-hand in his bedside table, repeated and just hard enough to make his jaw lock up with a quiet moan. He murmurs muffled nonsense into his hand, shakier the closer he gets, his fingers a blur where they alternate because stroking and _vibrating_. He shudders with the impending edge, curls his toes against the tile and tenses his thighs and fucks up recklessly against his hand, so so close he can _taste_ it. A tremble starts to set in his thighs, spreads up to his torso, fuck, just another couple seconds - 

The door opening is like a gunshot to Wally's little fantasy world. His eyes snap open just in time to meet Dick's, wide and blue and surprised, before the shaking in his limbs overcomes him and he comes with a poorly-muffled groan, slamming his eyes shut at the wave of sheer _embarrassment_ that claws up his spine and burns in his cheeks. He hears the door shut a split-second later, just when he's shuddering through the second pulse of his orgasm, and inwardly curses himself while panting for air against his knuckles. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. He relaxes against the wall when he's shivered all the last tremors out, but the twin spikes of panic and guilt lancing through his chest ruin the afterglow. He thumps his head lightly against the tile just to feel the bloom of pain and holds out his hand for the shower to rinse it clean. The feedback loop in his head snags and catches on Dick staring at him, on the flick of his eyes downward as if he could see through the steamy lower half of the glass door - of the door shutting, and of the fact they've never _done_ anything, and Wally feels awful all over again. 

He groans in frustration - at himself - and grabs the shower gel. If he had just _waited_ \- god, he doesn't want Dick to feel _pressured_. He doesn't want to make things _awkward_ between them, and he's gone and done just that. The bottle doesn't quite deserve the force Wally puts into squeezing it, but it gives him more than enough soap to delay finishing his shower by a few more minutes. 

\-- 

The door handle is slowly warming in Dick's hand, the edge of it digging into his palm where he hasn't let go of it yet. The paint is cool against his forehead, and he hasn't quite gathered himself together yet. It's hard to reconcile the mix of panicked secondhand embarrassment and the hot, heavy arousal that hit him like a punch to the gut when Wally's eyes flicked open and shut against with a telltale shudder - 

Dick squeezes his eyes shut as if to erase the image, but it only burns on the backs of his eyelids. He's caught between longing and a deep-seated _want_ , enough to make him almost consider - well, he's already half-hard in his sweats, isn't he, and Wally's probably going to take a minute getting out of the shower, and Dick would only need a _couple_ minutes, and especially if Wally's going to want to _talk_ about this, which he probably will, because they should, and Dick should probably confess he's never gone further than essentially masturbation and also that he _wants_ to. God, he wants to. He thinks of Wally's twitching arm and visible shudder and fights the pleasant shiver of arousal ripping down his spine. 

Doesn't fight it for very long, because it really would only take a minute by now, and he should probably have a clearer mind for the inevitable conversation, not this thick fog of arousal that keeps replaying those crucial two seconds before he closed the door in his head. The bedroom is only down the hallway, and he's already got his sweats down by the time he sits on the edge, messily licking his palm and swallowing down a particularly embarrassing noise when he gets his fingers around himself. 

He lets himself dwell on the image of Wally in the shower, of the water sluicing down the dips and swells of his body, his arms; of Wally flushed and his knuckles stuffed into his mouth, other arm jerking in small, fitful movements. Dick sinks his teeth into his lip so he doesn't make a sound, thinks particularly filthily about joining Wally in the shower, about kissing him under the spray and letting Wally guide his hand down, and it's not long before he's biting back a shuddery gasp and scrambling to grab a tissue. 

It definitely _worked_ , technically. He feels a more clear-headed, even as he presses another tissue around the ball in his fist to keep it from soaking through. The shower shuts off in the distance, and a wave of belated embarrassment washes over him, even though it's not like Wally will _know_ what he just did, and it's not exactly anything _bad_. Just maybe a little awkward. The tissue ball makes a hollow sound against the plastic bin when it lands. 

It's no excuse, but he just can't stop _picturing_ Wally - he's seen him shirtless before, even brushed his hands over it during one of their more heated moments, between Dick being confident enough to initiate and then too awkward to continue, and before it fizzled out entirely at his hands. He doesn't know what Wally makes of it, but there's always a fond grin even after Dick pulls away, which surely must be _annoying_ for Wally now, to never be getting anywhere - 

Dick pulls up his sweats and flops backwards on the bed with a groan, flinging his arm over his eyes to wallow just a little in his misery. The bathroom door doesn't open for a long few minutes, and when it does, Wally's footsteps pad in the opposite direction. If Dick just lifted his arm and looked to the right, he would be able to see straight down the hallway to the kitchen entryway, but he doesn't. Maybe Wally's getting breakfast and hoping to pretend this never happened. Maybe he's just getting a drink. Maybe he's waiting for Dick. 

Whatever it is, Dick decides it can wait until his heart stops throbbing uselessly in his chest, leftover panic-fuelled adrenaline slowly filtering out of his system. Then he'll - find Wally, and explain his utter lack of experience, and hopefully Wally will find it charming and not at all stupid, because stupid is exactly what Dick feels like right now. If he had just waited a few more minutes before going to brush his teeth, or if he had just _told_ Wally back when they started dating, he wouldn't currently be laying on Wally's bed with a guilt the size of Mexico unfolding in his chest. 

To his surprise, Wally's footsteps return, this time heading straight towards him. He still doesn't lift his arm though, and hopes the flush in his cheeks has died down to normal levels. The mattress dips with Wally's weight. 

"I...should've locked the door," Wally says, a thread of laughter in his voice. "Sorry." 

"Don't be," Dick says on reflex, but Wally interrupts him before he can continue. 

"Look, I haven't - well, I guess this _is_ me asking, but I wanted to say that it's okay if you're not interested in - anything." Wally shifts. "In sex. That's not - I never want to accidentally pressure you - " 

Not interested? _Pressure_? Dick just jerked off in record fucking speed from a _glimpse_ \- 

"I'm interested," he blurts out, lifts his arm to look up at Wally upside down. "I'm - very interested." Oh, he can _feel_ his cheeks burning at that line - real smooth, Grayson. "Wally, trust me, I'm - I _want_ to - do that. With you." 

"Do _that_?" Wally raises an eyebrow in a gentle tease, but his smile relaxes into something reassured and comfortable. 

"Yeah, _that_ ," Dick retorts easily, grinning at Wally's answering laugh. It fades into a quiet moment, one that Dick knows he has to fill with the truth. He sighs and lets his gaze drift to the ceiling. 

"I should've told you earlier," he says. "I'm - I haven't - " God this is _embarrassing_. He's _seen_ Wally pair off with one-night stands, and he can't even find the coordination to get past second base - 

He groans and puts his hands over his face. "I haven't _done_ much. With sex." 

Wally stiffens curiously. "Like, how _many_ times, or?" 

"Like, I'm sort of still a virgin." Dick's palms are welcomely cool against his overheating face. "I've only done - _hands_ , really, and only a couple times - " 

Wally's fingers curl around his wrist and try to tug his hand up. 

"No, let me just suffer here," Dick groans, but lets Wally pull his hand off anyway. He blinks up at Wally only to find him smiling, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. 

"Or, you could remember that I love you and then tell me how much of _that_ you want to do?" Wally asks it kindly, not a trace of mocking in his voice. Dick could kiss him. Reaches up to snag Wally's collar and brings him down to actually _do_ it, huffing a laugh at Wally's startled noise. 

"Whatever you want to do," he answers eventually, threading his hand through Wally's hair. Wally's nose bumps his chin, and the angle must be hell on his neck, but he doesn't make to pull away. 

His eyes flick down Dick's body and back, something intent in them. 

"We should probably start slow," Wally breathes. 

"We should probably start slow," Dick agrees, a grin on his face to match Wally's. 

"How...slowly are you hungry for breakfast?" It's the worst line Dick's ever heard, and he loves it. Although... 

"Pretty quickly, actually," he says, holding Wally's gaze. "Because I may or may not need to...recover...my...strength?" 

Wally's eyes go wide. " _Dick_." 

"If I say you have a nice body, will you hold it against me?" Dick says, which earns him a laugh and Wally's hands planting either side of his face. 

"I'll hold whatever you like against you if you tell me what you did." 

"I was thinking about you," Dick admits. Wally's cheeks flush rewardingly. 

God, Dick can't get hard again this quickly, but he thinks if Wally keeps pinning him with that piercing, _heated_ look, he might just break more personal records today. With visible effort, Wally breaks the moment between them, sitting up and dragging a hand over his face. 

"We should - breakfast," he says. He jabs at Dick's arm with a finger. "Breakfast and _then_ we can talk about this more?" 

"That's a good plan," Dick agrees. A very reasonable plan. Talking. That's definitely something they should do. "Let me just go wash my hands." 

"I'll get started." Wally pats his elbow and stands up, taking the warmth with him. Dick rolls off the bed to follow. 

\-- 

A week later, Dick finds himself stumbling backwards into Wally's room, hands tangled in Wally's shirt, Wally's hair - Wally's fingers frame his hips in filthy promise, filthier tease, dipping underneath his jeans to press up against sensitive, untouched skin as he pushes Dick into the room, his mouth hot and insistent and _wanting_. Dick pants hotly against his mouth, wrestling Wally's shirt up and off with a desperate fumble of his hands - Wally drops it to the floor and backs Dick up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. 

Dick collapses onto it with no ceremony, sitting up to keep Wally's mouth on his, moan quietly when Wally pulls his shirt off and casts it to some corner. His smirk is dangerously sharp, eyes glittering with amusement moments before he drops to his knees between Dick's splayed legs, pushing them apart with confident hands on his knees sliding up to his thighs. 

" _Oh_ ," Dick breathes, helpless against the force of Wally's determination. He plants a hand on the bed behind him just to _brace_ himself. "Wally, holy _shit_." 

"Do you still want to?" Wally pauses with his hands on innocent stretches of Dick's inner thighs. As if innocent is a word Dick could _ever_ apply to this situation, with Wally's fingers just mere inches from the obvious bulge in his jeans. 

"Yeah - _yeah_ , I want to." Dick swallows thickly, transfixed by the sight of Wally between his legs. "Just - I just _haven't_ before." Which Wally already knows, but he doesn't know how to convey how _thrilling_ this all is. 

"That's why I'm starting slow." Wally winks and slides his hands up to Dick's fly. God, and this counts as _slow_? Dick's heart is pounding in his ears when Wally grinds a palm against him, his hips lifting involuntarily into the touch, a gasp tumbling from his lips. 

Wally leans up to kiss over his stomach, these soft, almost ticklish brushes of his lips that only serve to make Dick shiver underneath him, rolling up into the press of his hand as steadily as Wally'll let him. Wally grins against his happy trail, pops the button his jeans with a thumb, and kisses down to Dick's slowly exposed hips, which are _much_ more sensitive than he would have previously guessed - he gasps Wally's name and fists the sheet behind him, tipping his head back to enjoy the swell of heat simmering under his skin. 

"Didn't think you'd be so responsive," Wally murmurs, dragging down his zipper. Dick's cheeks heat in double time when Wally's fingers nudge underneath the denim to splay over the bulge in his underwear. 

"Well, I've never - had someone's mouth down there," he pants, and really, maybe he _should_ be a little ashamed of how much this is doing for him, exciting and new and _hot_ all at the same time. But then Wally dips down to kiss him over his underwear and any thoughts of embarrassment fly out the window. 

"I know, it's just - you're so _hot_." Wally's head shifts and Dick glances down to see Wally looking up at him, a blush sprawling over his cheeks, bringing out the vivid green of his eyes. 

"Not nearly as hot as you," Dick breathes, and almost short-circuits at the sight of Wally kissing his cock again. 

"You can touch, y'know," Wally adds, raising an eyebrow as he hooks his fingers in Dick's waistband. "Just don't choke me." 

Dick coughs out some approximation of a moan and brings his hand around to slide into Wally's hair, gently cupping the curve of his skull as Wally tugs his underwear down to free him. With the hand around his base and the lips hovering near the head, it's a sight Dick's only seen in pornography, and his toes curl with a little thrill. 

Abruptly, he's very glad they spent the last week sorting out all the details of testing and condoms, because now he doesn't have to pause to ask Wally if he wants one before Wally ducks his head and starts kissing up the underside. 

"Holy _shit_ ," Dick hisses, rocking up into the touch as Wally's lips press slow, damp, _indulgent_ to him, a completely foreign feeling. It's so _different_ from just his hand, so much _better_ , that Dick almost bucks when Wally kisses the head. His leg jerks with the effort of staying still, and Wally lays a reassuring hand on it. 

"Relax," he says, and the vibration of his voice against Dick's cock has the complete opposite effect. 

"Hard to." Dick adjusts his grip in Wally's hair and bites back a noise when Wally _licks_ up his shaft. "Oh _god_ , Wally, 'm not gonna last." Oh, he's going to come _so_ quickly if Wally ever steps this up. 

Even with his - well, his cock in the way, he can still see the edges of Wally's smirk, and takes that as his playful answer before going back to appreciating the wet touch of tongue against sensitive skin. Wally curls the tip over _that_ spot under the head, fucking _laughs_ when Dick moans, and gives him a few lazy, loose strokes with his hand, as if Dick's having trouble staying hard. Which is honestly pretty funny whenever Dick's not desperately holding onto the threads of his control, knowing full well that the moment Wally starts up an actually satisfying pace, it's all over for him. 

Then Wally rises up on his knees and seals his lips around the head, and Dick tenses very very hard to force himself down from the edge. Then Wally _sucks_. 

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Dick moans, screwing his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to reduce some of the shocking input - the sight _and_ sensation threatens to topple him. Wally's mouth - oh _god_ , Wally's mouth.

Wally huffs through his nose and sinks down another couple inches, sucking firmly when Dick twitches against his tongue, and his hand drifts lower - oh god, should he have shaved? Is that something he should have done? Is that standard blowjob etiquette? - and when fingertips curl around his balls, Dick almost jumps out of his skin. Wally just chuckles around his mouthful - _fuck_ \- and gives him a very gentle but _very_ friendly squeeze, just enough to enhance the sensation of his mouth sliding back up, leaving Dick thoroughly wet. 

"How're you doing up there?" Wally asks, a teasing little grin on his face when Dick looks down. 

"I'm fine," he answers. His voice cracks in the middle. "I'm fantastic." His fingers twitch in Wally's hair. "Might come the second you stop teasing." 

Wally grins. "Good." _Good_. Wally's cockiness is gonna be the death of him. 

Dick can't formulate a response to that before Wally goes back down on him, wet and slick and _thorough_ , fuck, Dick's moan is helplessly pathetic when Wally's tongue undulates against his underside, pressing up hot and firm over the slit when he pulls back up. A few slow circuits later, he starts bobbing steadily, bumping the circle of his fingers on every slide down and sucking hard enough to make his cheeks hollow on the way up. His eyes are closed, eyebrows knitted, and Dick holds onto his hair just to feel the rise and fall of his head. He struggles not to fuck up into Wally's mouth, hips shifting on the bed, knees fitfully twitching inwards. 

Wally _groans_ around him, and Dick swears so loudly he almost worries about the neighbours, his other hand shooting to Wally's hair just to try to communicate how _stupidly_ close he is, trembling and tense from his shoulders to his thighs. Wally jacks him off in rough time with the bob of his head, slick with his spit and forcing red-hot shudders up Dick's spine. It's perfect and _amazing_ right up until the edge punches Dick in the gut, and suddenly he's scrambling to warn Wally, shaky and high-strung. 

"Wally, _Walls_ , I'm gonna come, I'm gonna - " he breaks off with a whimper, his orgasm swelling and cresting in his stomach, entirely inevitable if Wally doesn't pull off - 

Wally doesn't pull off. Dick collapses into his orgasm with a groan, folding like a house of cards to hunch over Wally as he comes in his _mouth_ , god, just the thought is almost enough to set him off all over again. He shuts his eyes against the whiteout force of it, washing over him in sharp, prickly waves. He's careful to not hold Wally in place, but Wally rolls with the jerk of his hips, tightening his fist to let Dick fuck into it and work out all the tingling aftershocks. 

Dick relaxes with a sharp curse, uncurling to plant a hand behind him once more and hold his quickly sagging weight. Wally hums around his dick, sucking gently around the sensitive head. His tongue swipes generously over the slit, and his cheeks twitch when he swallows. _Swallows_. Dick whimpers. 

Wally pops off panting, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. His hand stays on Dick, stroking him slow as he comes down, smearing spit back down the length. 

"How was that?" Wally asks, his voice just the slightest bit rougher but no less confident. Dick just grunts in response. 

"I think I'm dead," he replies a moment later. "That's it. You killed me." He collapses onto his back, shuffling up the bed so he can lay more comfortably on it. Wally bursts into a laugh and uses Dick's knees to push himself up before climbing on and straddling him. 

Dick's instantly splaying his hands over Wally's sides, smoothing up to his shoulders as Wally leans down to kiss him, but he pauses before their lips can touch. 

"If you don't want the taste," Wally says, and Dick huffs a quiet, aroused noise between them. 

"I don't care," he murmurs, and curls a hand around the back of Wally's neck to kiss him. The taste of come lingers on his tongue, and it's pretty similar to the times Dick's curiously licked his own fingers after getting off. 

As much as he would like to lay here kissing Wally forever, he's not stupid. Wally's shifting almost imperceptibly on top of him, something restless in the flit of his fingers over Dick's chest, over his shoulder. 

"I want - can I - I wanna get you back," Dick pants, rising up on an elbow to chase Wally's mouth. 

" _Please_." Wally rakes a hand through his hair and straightens, looking down at Dick almost _hungrily_. "If - If you want." 

"Fuck, of course I do." Dick hooks a finger in Wally's belt loop, glancing at his crotch and licking his lips. "I - do you want - I can blow you, too? I don't - " 

Wally gently nudges his fingers to the button and zip. "How about we start small?" He says, biting his lip when Dick thumbs down his zipper, pops the button. "Fuck." 

Dick eases his hand inside - and pauses, when he realises he has very little idea what to do. 

"What do I - " he swallows. "Where?" 

Wally's chest heaves with his panting, his eyes flicking up to meet Dick's. A smirk tugs at his mouth, although tempered by the clear arousal pinching his eyebrows together. 

"I'm sure you can't miss it," he says. "Just - " he makes a curling motion with his fingers that Dick tries to copy - all he hits under the fabric is skin and the crunch of hair, so he inches down to try and - 

_Oh_ yeah, he can't miss it. That's a definite bulge against his fingers, and when he curls and presses up, Wally shivers on his lap, eyelids fluttering. Dick watches intently as he experiments with his new ground, pushing his fingertips in a small circle and eyeing up Wally's reactions. He slides his fingers down further to try and press two up against the length, but then he touches - _oh_ , oh god, that's - 

"Jesus, is that just from - " He asks, and Wally's blush tells him the answer. 

"Yeah," he says anyway, completely breathless. "Said you were hot." 

Dick burns hot all over at the admission - at the _evidence_ , damp against his fingers. He withdraws his hand to scrabble at Wally's underwear, overcome with the desire, the _need_ to touch him properly, to get him back just as thoroughly as he got Dick. Wally moans when his hand slides into his underwear, down and curling up again - in the back of Dick's head, a current of relief courses through him, because Wally also isn't shaved, and if _he_ isn't then he probably wasn't expecting _Dick_ to, right? - to press his fingers either side of Wally's dick. 

Wally plants a hand on his chest and rolls his hips down into the touch, moaning quietly at the slick slide of Dick's fingers. God, he's hot, he's so hot it should be illegal, nodding as Dick starts to find his rhythm. The angle is tough on his wrist for the firm circles he wants to replicate, and honestly it just doesn't work because Wally's far too well-endowed for Dick to reach all that he wants to. 

"Hold on, I need - " Dick pulls his fingers out with a grunt and lays on his back to free up both hands. "I need more room." 

"You're such a tease," Wally jokes weakly, rising up to give him room when Dick tugs his underwear and jeans down, just enough to reveal the V of his hips. Oh, that's just _unfairly_ sexy. Dick's mouth waters against conscious thought, and when Wally's abs flex with the roll of his hips, he almost offers up a prayer right then and there. 

He plunges his hand back in as soon as Wally's settled. His game plan this time works much more smoothly, curling his index finger and thumb around the base of Wally's cock and jacking him off like that, nice and tight and slick - Wally braces his hands on Dick's stomach and ducks his head with a shaky moan, fucking forward into the tunnel of his fingers. 

"That good?" Dick asks, despite the fact that Wally's literally moaning on top of him. 

"I'm _close_ ," Wally pants, raising his head just enough to look Dick in the eye, his face screwed up and flushed, mouth slack on noise. "Fuck, I'm so close, I'm so - keep going, _please_ \- " 

Dick swears roughly and speeds up his hand as much as he can, his whole forearm shifting to match the rolls of Wally's hips. He adjusts to stroke Wally between the pads of index and thumb, and Wally outright _groans_ at the change, his nails biting into Dick's stomach as his muscles tense across his shoulders, his thighs, clamping tighter to Dick's hips. He's nothing short of a wet dream on his lap, panting his name between tangible shudders. 

On a whim, Dick works his other hand into the damp triangle of Wally's underwear, cock, and his other hand. It's easy to locate the head with his thumb, and swirl circles over it while he jacks him off - Wally jerks with a gasp, fucking steadily quicker into Dick's fingers. 

" _Dick_ , Dick, keep going, just - _fuck_ \- " Wally's voice wobbles on the last word, but he moans when Dick rubs faster over the head, so he keeps that up, driving his thumb in slick, firm circles where Wally's clearly sensitive, twitching and trembling and digging crescent moons into Dick's abdomen. 

"Oh _shit_ ," Wally murmurs, and tenses up with a moment of sudden, shaking silence, before Dick swipes over the head and he comes with a groan, slamming his palm flat on Dick's stomach and shuddering hard enough to curl his shoulders inwards, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open on panting. He rolls eagerly into Dick's fingers, breathlessly asks for _more_ , _harder_ , and moans when Dick obeys, grinding determined fingertips against him. 

Wally seems to practically melt once he's shuddered all the tension out of him, shoulders slumping - he jumps with every slick stroke, shivers pleasantly with the swirls over the head, so Dick gentles but doesn't stop as Wally slowly leans down to kiss him, catching his lips between slack, lazy panting. Wally shakes rewardingly with another firm grind, groaning in the back of his throat. 

Eventually, Wally whispers to him to stop moving, and rolls his shoulders to shake out the last of his aftershocks before sinking into another slow kiss. 

"That was - _Jesus_ ," Dick pants, both hands still buried in the trap of Wally's jeans and underwear. "Holy shit." He wants to get his hands on Wally _way_ more often. 

"Yeah," Wally agrees, lazily rolling his hips forward. "You're not too bad at that." 

Heat blooms over Dick's cheeks. "Well, maybe I just need more practice, huh?" He slides his hands out to let Wally roll off and collapse onto his back beside him, both of them still panting hard. 

"I can pencil you in," Wally jokes, folding his hands over his stomach. Dick shoves an arm under his head and stares up at the ceiling. 

"How soon?" Dick asks a moment later. "I mean like, later tonight? Only if you want - " 

A laugh bubbles out of Wally. Dick slaps him on the arm. 

"Hey, fuck you, you've just opened my eyes to a whole new _kind_ of horny." 

"No, it's not that," Wally giggles, shaking beside him on the bed. "It's...actually, I can - I can go again." 

Dick stiffens. 

"What, now?" 

Wally nods audibly. "Yep. I, uh. Y'know, Multiple orgasms. It's handy." 

"So if I wanted to - return the favour?" Dick glances over at Wally to raise an eyebrow, flicking his eyes down to his crotch and back up. He wets his lower lip with a deliberate roll of his tongue and watches Wally's eyes track the movement. 

"I wouldn't say no," Wally replies, still staring at Dick's mouth. "Fuck, I _really_ wouldn't say no." 

Dick hooks two fingers in Wally's jeans and shoves them down his hip. "Then don't." 

Wally kicks the jeans off and crashes right back into the bed when Dick rolls over to kiss him, sparing only a moment to zip himself up before urging Wally up the bed, chasing him with desperate presses of his mouth. Wally sinks back into the pillow and tangles a hand into Dick's hair, fitting his legs either side of Dick's hips to let him press as close as he can. His moan buzzes straight into Dick's jaw, a fine vibration that pitches smoothly into Dick's answering groan. 

Before he can get too distracted up here, Dick starts a path down Wally's neck, his chest, a twang of arousal pulsing in the depths of his stomach at the flex of muscle underneath his lips, his palms, when Wally props himself up on his elbows. Dick pauses somewhere around his hips to gather his nerve, hopelessly aware of the splay of Wally's thighs around his shoulders. He could just - reach out and _touch_ \- 

He does, boldly squeezing a thigh as he shuffles back on his elbows, settling in the negative space. He brushes his lips against the muscle, humming a pleased noise when Wally's breath hitches above him. He lifts his head to drink in the image of Wally above him, the bulge of muscle in his arms, the flat planes of his stomach, the happy trail leading straight to - 

Dick swallows. He was just _touching_ all of that. Fuck, that was just - 

"I don't - where do I even _start_?" He asks, glancing up to Wally. 

Wally manages to sound cocky despite the - _everything_. "Why don't you try touching it?" The accompanying raised eyebrow is something that'll feature in Dick's wet dreams for a while. 

"Yeah, no shit," Dick replies, and slides his hand up to touch his thumb - he pauses, licks the pad, and _then_ touches it to Wally's cock. It's a whole new kind of hot to watch Wally's reactions from this angle, the hitch in his breath and the twitch of his hips. 

"How do I..." Dick licks his lips and leans in, hesitant. "What's good for you?" 

"Do what I did with you," Wally says, and suddenly there's a hand carding through Dick's hair, holding it out of his eyes for him. "Y'know, build up to it. Some kissing, licking, that sort of thing." He grins. "Mind the teeth." 

Dick huffs out a laugh but nods, sliding his thumb off to replace it with his lips. The skin is deceptively soft, like velvet against the bow of his mouth. Wally sighs happily, rubbing circles behind Dick's ear as Dick kisses along the length, his cheeks burning with the thrill. He keeps it slow, like Wally did for him, but generous, licking his lips to keep them pleasantly damp as - 

Wally _twitches_ against his mouth. Dick halts, startled at the movement, renewed arousal burning a trail right down his crotch, and repeats the move. It takes him a couple circuits to realise that it's Wally getting _hard_ , pressing more firmly to the seam of his lips when he rocks his hips up - Dick opens his mouth on an involuntary moan and presses his tongue up to the underside, drunk on Wally's reactions, stumbling straight over _starting slow_ to lick stripes up his cock. 

Wally moans his name, fists his hair tighter. Dick grinds the point of his tongue to the head, uncaring of the spit that drips down to slick Wally up even more. He hadn't truly accounted for general human scents, but god, it's _intoxicating_. It's all he can pick up, surrounded by Wally's legs as he is, a mix of tang and a certain sort of pungency that Dick's already starting to associate with an erection. He glances up to meet Wally's eyes and moans at the taste on his tongue, flooding his senses - Wally's hips jerk up into the next swipe of his tongue, and Dick grinds against the bed on instinct, oversensitive but not far off of half-hard. 

Probably should be ashamed, but can't when Wally's thighs clamp to his shoulders. It's easy to progress from licking to _sucking_ , following his tongue down with his lips and just - sealing them around him. Keeps his teeth tucked under his lips, sinks down to the base, body hair scratching against his nose as he sucks, letting his tongue undulate with the movement. 

" _Fuck_ , that's good," Wally pants, pushing hair out of Dick's eyes to adjust his grip, his gaze burning a hole straight through Dick as he rocks up into his mouth. Dick wiggles his other hand down to grab at Wally's ass and urge him up into a steady rhythm, inviting him to thrust into his mouth - Wally mutters something incomprehensible and takes the opportunity, head tipping back with a groan. 

Dick's cheeks twinge with the repeated suction, a specific kind of ache settling pleasantly in his jaw - not that anything short of an ER trip could make him stop now, with Wally rubbing up against his lips and tongue and chin, slick and soaked through with a combination of spit and come that imprints readily onto Dick's chin. He hums to give him a vibration, can't help grinning when Wally coughs out a moan and trips on his next thrust. 

"Dick, can you - " Wally cuts himself off with a groan, shuddering finely. He never finishes the sentence, fisting Dick's hair instead and jerking up determinedly - Dick pops off to roll his jaw, and Wally whines at the loss. 

"What do you need?" Dick asks, pushing his lips clumsily to Wally, mouthing and tonguing at him while Wally struggles for words. 

"Faster," Wally pants. "Harder, I don't know, just - _more_ , please - " 

Dick slides his hands back up to press over the creases of hip and thigh, his index and thumb framing Wally's cock as he pushes down to pin him to the bed, following him with determined bobs of his head, spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth every time he rolls his tongue. Wally arches up with a gasp, sinks back with a groan, fucks up in fitful, aborted thrusts halted by Dick's hands. 

"Dick, I'm gonna - _Dick_ ," Wally tenses up with something like a _whimper_ , his thighs shaking against Dick's shoulders, his cock twitching on his tongue, hips thrumming with restrained energy underneath Dick's palms. Dick grinds selfishly against the bed and moans wantonly around him, sucking in the sharp, short pulses that Wally moans out a ragged _fu-uck_ for, trembling hard enough Dick's half-worried he'll vibrate straight through the bed. 

" _Dick_ ," Wally whimpers, and _quakes_ under him, all his trembling dialling down into it - his mouth hangs open slack for a moment, and then locks up with a loud moan. He comes with a hard buck of his hips, breaking Dick's hold, and uses his grip in Dick's hair to tug him down on his cock. 

Dick closes his eyes against the buzz of arousal threatening to overtake him. Wally grinds up desperately against his mouth, crying out with another hard judder when Dick curls his tongue around the length and sucks particularly hard. 

His thighs clamp harder to Dick's shoulders - the sudden fantasy of feeling those thighs around his head, around his waist, hits Dick like a tonne of bricks, and he barely manages to stop himself from pulling off just to _moan_. 

He does slacken his lips, eventually, when Wally stops twitching so much. He rubs his tongue over the clearly sensitive head until Wally tugs him off with a quiet noise, slumping like a puppet with its strings cut to the bed. His fingers fall away from Dick's hair. 

Dick leans in just enough to give Wally's dick a friendly kiss to the head and a fond brush of his thumb - then pauses, when he shuffles back to make room, because just a few centimetres below Wally's dick, there's - _oh_ , god, that's - 

"Hey, Walls?" His voice is surprisingly croaky. 

"Yeah?" Wally raises his head to look at him, a content smile on his face. Dick burns right up to his ears as he gestures to Wally's crotch. 

"I - can I - you - " He clears his throat and rolls his lips. " _You_ swallowed, for me." 

Wally's mouth drops open with a quiet groan. " _God_ , Dick." 

"Only if you want to," Dick rushes to add, settling his hands tamely on Wally's thighs. "I can - if you don't - it's fine - " 

"No, no, you can - here." Wally snakes a hand down to himself, brushing briefly over his cock before dipping lower. He runs his fingers through the mess shining on him, which is probably mostly Dick's spit, and then _curls_ his fingers, and pushes them _in_ \- 

Dick muffles a shaky curse into Wally's thigh, watching, rapt, as Wally fingers himself. It's just up to the second knuckle, barely anything except it's one of the hottest things Dick's ever seen when Wally tilts his hips up just slightly to get a better angle. When he withdraws them, his fingers are shining with slick, a sticky thread still connecting them to Wally's hole even when he presses the tips to Dick's lower lip. 

Dick moans pathetically and sucks them clean, shuddering pleasantly at the taste - he keeps eye contact despite the new blush searing across his cheeks, and leans helplessly forward when Wally curls his fingers behind his teeth and pulls him forward half an inch. 

"Holy shit," Wally whispers. Dick lets his fingers go reluctantly, only for Wally to ease them back into himself and repeat the entire thing. He sinks into Dick's mouth to pin his tongue to the floor of it, biting his lip when Dick tries and fails to swallow cleanly. 

Dick very carefully files that away for later and releases Wally's hand with a kiss to the tips. Wally wipes his fingers carelessly on the sheets as Dick climbs up from the trap of his legs, bracing his elbows either side of Wally and collapsing into the kiss Wally bodily tugs him into with a laugh. Clearly Wally doesn't care about the taste, because his tongue darts out to flick at Dick's lower lip with a moan following it only moments later. 

Kissing Wally after - _this_ is entirely different. There's a lazier edge to Wally's hands sweeping up his sides, fluttering over his ribs and chest before sliding into his hair, content to curl and settle at the nape of his neck. Dick likes it, kissing for the sake of kissing. He ignores the growing ache in his arms, selfish for all that Wally will give him, rumbling a satisfied groan into his mouth when Wally tugs his hips down to press them comfortably flush. 

Wally's quiet laugh breaks the kiss. Dick raises an eyebrow, and Wally just rolls his hips up, purposefully against - 

"Shut _up_ ," Dick murmurs, cheeks burning. "It's basically my first time, what did you expect?" 

"I dunno." Wally kisses him again, rolling Dick's lower lip between his teeth. "I haven't exactly slept with a lot of virgins." He tilts his head with a considering noise. "Well, not since Linda. And _that_ one was mutual. And _you're_ definitely different." 

"Yeah, I should fucking hope so." Dick grins at Wally's quiet laugh, shoulders shaking underneath him. One of Wally's hands slips from his hair to skim down his back, fingers dipping under the waist of his jeans before sliding around to curl over the curve of his hip. 

"Exactly." Followed by a distracting squeeze, and Wally's hand sneaking between them to press lightly against Dick's crotch. "So let's just say I don't have a lot of experience with inexperience. _So_ , do you wanna go again?" 

Dick groans and drops his forehead to Wally's. "Not yet," he admits. "Still too sensitive, I'm gonna need like ten minutes." 

Wally hums in acknowledgement and removes his hand, resting it tamely on Dick's back instead. 

"I'm sure we can find something to occupy the time," he says, kissing Dick with a smile moments before rolling them onto their sides. 

"I'm happy to spend some of it on you," Dick murmurs, smoothing a palm down Wally's side. "If you can - " 

" _Oh_ , you have no idea." Wally presses on Dick's shoulder to roll him onto his back, watching helplessly as Wally straddles him. "I think my record is somewhere in the low twenties." 

"In the - holy _shit_." Dick's knees feel weak just thinking about that many orgasms. "By yourself?" 

"Mhmm. I had a lot of time on my hands." Wally plants a hand on his chest and grins, something wicked in it. " _And_ \- " his hand suddenly _buzzes_ against Dick's chest, a fine-tuned vibration that - _oh_ \- " - I can do that." 

"Oh," Dick breathes, mouth dry. Wally vibrates his hand again and smirks. 

"You'll get an introduction," he says, and promptly leans down to steal all the air out of Dick's lungs just with a few presses of his lips. 


End file.
